Mi hermana menor
by Demetria Lunk
Summary: Ciertas cosas que Elsa nota en Anna luego de un año del gran deshielo. (Contenido Semi-Elsanna)
1. Chapter 1

**Me gusta la idea de lo que Elsa pudo haber aprendido de Anna luego de los acontecimientos de froze.**

**Narrado por Elsa**

**MI HERMANA MENOR.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Se que me eh alegado una gran cantidad de tiempo de mi hermanita Anna, y se que a medida que uno crece sus actitudes van cambiando igual que su mentalidad, esta son los grandes cambios que eh notado en Anna y cosas que no recordaba.

1** Ella es imperativa.**

Cuando digo que es imperativa, es imperativa, tiene problemas para quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, siempre esta corriendo de aquí para aya y puede estar así por horas, claro que cuando era niña también lo era, pero siempre pensé que era cosa de la edad, pero ella aun tiene la energía de un niño. Kristoff a corrido contra ella y no le a ganado nunca.

2 **Ama a los caballos.**

No es una novedad, pero su amor por los caballos es increíble, le gusta desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande, sabe todo sobre ellos, desde sus cuidados, hasta sus alimentos, incluso sabe lo que ahí que hacer si se enferman. Es excelente montando.

3** Elige los libros por sus portadas.**

Sinceramente creo que es una mala costumbre, ya que se habrán dado cuenta que aplica esto teoría con personas, ¿oh no recuerdan lo que paso con Hans? Le eh dicho un millón de veces que no importa la portada, sino el cuento, pero ella es muy terca.

4 **Ella es sumamente rápida.**

Ya les dije que es imperativa, bueno, esto hace que sea sumamente rápida en todo lo que hace, desde bañarse, peinarse, cambiarse, comer, hablar, etc. Eh tratado de convencerla para que se relaje pero ella dice que no ahí tiempo, que tiene cosas que hacer, osea, ¿ella o yo es la reina que tiene tan acaparado el tiempo?

5 **Es sensible a el mundo espiritual.**

De echo, es una cualidad que compartimos, mamá la tenia, nosotras la hemos heredado, cuando tenia 12 años y yo 15 un niño apareció en su cuarto, luego lo reconoció por la pintura de un viejo álbum familiar, se supone que es el hermano del abuelo de papá, que falleció a los 13 años, también lo es visto.

6 **Ama el chocolate.**

Lo primero que hicimos luego del deshielo y la celebración fuimos a comer chocolate con los ojos vendados, pudo reconocer todos los sabores, desde los de alcohol hasta los de fruta y naturales.

7 **Se volvió una pervertida acosadora.**

Ya paso casi un año desde el deshielo, y Anna me mostró un lado de ella que me hace sonrojar descaradamente, ella insinúa muchas cosas relacionadas con el sexo y las "travesuras", no duerman con ella, no me ah dejado dormir bien, siempre me pellizca o me muerde el cuello, o simplemente me hace cosquillas, aveces es insoportable.

8** Es una manipuladora y actriz profesional.**

Me quede boquiabierta al ver como trata a Kristoff como su sirviente personal, vasta que levante un poco la voz y finja estar dolida para que Kristoff este desciendo "_perdóname mi amor, perdóname"_ Incluso puede llorar su se lo propone, no solo lo hace con Kristoff, debo decir que eh caído unas cuantas veces.

9 **No le gusta pintarse.**

A diferencia de mi, no le agrada la pintura en la cara, dice que tiene que tener mucho cuidado, y que es un verdadero lió, así que prefiere no pintarse, sinceramente me gustaría pitarla algún día.

10 **Tiene una "atracción" hacia mi.**

Cuando me lo dijo me quede pasmada, pero no me importo, sinceramente comparto el sentimiento, aunque me dijo que esta enamorada de Kristoff le es muy difícil no pensar en lo que hago y dejo de hacer, pero afirma que es el amor fraternal, por suerte, dice que se siente celosa de las persona que se acercan más de lo debido a mi.

11 **Es celosa de muchas maneras.**

Es celosa con Kristoff, es celosa con las cosas, es celosa conmigo, es celosa con todo lo que siente que le pertenece, pero no tiene envidia de nada ni nadie.

12 **Odia sus pecas.**

Tanto Kristoff como yo coincidimos en que le quedan hermosa, que son su toque personal, pero ella las odia, simplemente por que si.

13 **Es una excelente trepadora.**

Anna a trepado todos los arboles del patio real, todas las paredes del castillo, prácticamente todo el castillo, se ah roto la mano y la pierna por esto, y tiene varias cicatrices, pero las considera "recuerdos".

14 **Se enferma con gran facilidad.**

Ella se enferma desde muy pequeña, recuerdo que cuando ella era bebe levanto fiebre y mamá estaba muy histérica, también se resfría con gran facilidad y siempre tiene tos en invierno.

15 **Es una nutria.**

Antes siempre se despertaba con el sol y yo dormía más, pero ahora es capas de dormir hasta el medio día, aparte de toma una siesta desde las 4 de la tarde hasta las 8 y se va a dormir a las nueve.

16** Puede predecir lluvias en verano.**

Comúnmente cuando Anna tiene frió los día de verano, siempre, sin excepción llueve, cuando empieza toser o a sueños antes de las 4 es por que una tormenta muy grande se acerca.

17 **Sus ojos cambian con la luz.**

Su ojos cambian de tonalidad, cuando esta oscuro sus ojos son de un verde oscuro, cuando la luz es a ambiente sus ojos son terqueza y cuando la luz es fuerte pueden llegar a un azul verdoso, muy linda cualidad.

18** Tiene amigos imaginarios.**

Joan solo era un ejemplo de varios de los amigos imaginarios que Anna AUN tiene, dice que habla con ellos sin siquiera darse cuenta, y cuando se da cuenta de esto pone una cara de "que rayos, estoy loca" sinceramente yo también tuve amigos imaginarios, como Jack Frost, aunque el parecía muy real.

19 **Quiere tener una hija.**

Ama a los niños, eso sin duda, sueña con una niña con poderes igual a mi, pero con su cabello, sinceramente creo que es posible que su hija, si es que llega a tener, cosa que no dudo, tenga poderes de hielo, ya que nunca hemos sabido el origen de los míos.

20 **Le teme a las cucarachas.**

Es su pesadilla en carne viva, dice que cuando tenia unos 10 años se callo sobre una cosa que parecía una madriguera de cucarachas y todas corrieron sobre ella, ella no puede tenerlas cerca.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Espero que les aya gustado, si es así díganmelo en un Review y tratare de subir otro de Elsa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Por los reviews eh decidido colocar este capítulo en la historia, disfruten.**

**MI HERMANA MAYOR.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Amo a mi hermana, luego de que supe todo lo que ella iso por mi, su encierro, su alejamiento, y el ahora, el querer recuperar el tiempo perdido conmigo es por lo que creo que es una hermana que todo el mundo quiere tener, aparte de, bueno, sus poderes la hacen quererla como hermana. Estas son las cosas que eh notado en mi hermana mayor, mi querida reina.

1 **Su nombre deriva de Elisabet.**

Me llama mucho la atención ya que nuestra madre se llamaba Elisabet, aparte de que ese nombre lo dice todo de ella, al fin y al cabo Elisabet significa noble.

2** Su cabello cambia de colo con la temperatura.**

Esto es algo que me di cuenta en nuestro encuentro en el palacio de hielo, cuando vi a Elsa pensé que se había pintado el cabello, lo tenia mil veces más claro, era prácticamente platinado.

3 **Es más fuerte de lo que parece.**

Vamos al caso, yo también, es decir, el golpe le dolió a Hans, pero si elsa lo hubiese golpeado seguro lo mandaría al hospital de Arendelle.

4** Ama los libros.**

En toda mi adolescencia y gran parte de mi niñes no hubo momento en el que no hubiera visto a mi hermana sin un libro en la mano, luego me dijo, que aparte de lo académico, ella siempre leía por amor a los libros.

5 **Aprendió a caminar sobre hielo.**

Aunque parezca que ella nacido con esa cualidad, en realidad ella tuvo, o más bien se decidió a aprender a caminar sobre el hielo. Ella dice que cuando haremos niña ella me golpeo por que resbalo en el hielo, ese fue el motivo por el cual decidió aprender a caminar sobre el hielo, aun trato de convencerla de que solo fue un accidente.

6 **No importa lo que coma, no sube de peso.**

Elsa es pesada, pero tiene una excelente figura, ella come de manera lenta, pero en gran cantidad, nunca vi a alguien comer tanto sin engordar, si que es una suertuda en eso, pero ya enserio, puede comerse un cerdo ella sola.

7 **Habla muchos idiomas con fluidez.**

El hablar en noruego es normal, es nuestra lengua materna, pero la eh escuchado hablar en Francés, Ingles, Portugal, Español y creo que hablo con alguien en Japones, ella sabe leer muy bien en esos idiomas, y manejar de buena manera el acento, siempre pensé en como lo logro en solo 16 años, osea, como le daba el tiempo, pero luego recordé que siempre le daba el tiempo.

8 **Ama los vestidos elegantes.**

De esto me pude dar cuenta desde nuestro encuentro en el castillo de hielo, ella siempre viste elegante, no importa la ocasión, aunque me dijo que también le gustan los vestidos desalineado.

9 **Su estado de animo cambia el clima.**

Nunca entendí por que luego de la muerte de mis queridos padres el frió era tan grande, es decir estavamos en verano, y siempre hacia frió, luego del mes todo volvió a la normalidad, aunque claro que Elsa seguía triste.

10 **No esta acostumbrada al contacto físico.**

Dijo que es una mala costumbre, que es muy cierta, me ah contado que cuando era más joven siempre alejaba a las personas de ella, por el temor a lastimar a alguien, claro, pero que por ese motivo los abrazos se le hacen incómodos, aunque nunca se queja cuando la abrazo de imprevisto.

11 **Su piel es sensible a sol.**

Claro que no es un vampiro, creo, pero su piel es super sensible al sol, se le hace grandes quemaduras color rosa y incluso rojas, empieza a sudar como si estuviera radiada de violadores y asesinos.

12 **Tiene cambios de animo.**

Un día la encuentras cantando mientras esta leyendo y al otro esta llorando en un rincón, una hora la encostran completamente preocupada y a la otra esta haciendo otro castillo de hielo y catando libre soy.

13 **Es super tímida.**

Siempre lo a sido, pero se que a la hora de hablar en publico se la pasa ensayando unas 50 veces para poder controlar sus nervio.

14 **Come hielo.**

Unos dicen que es una gran casualidad, bueno, lo es, pero es verdad, sobre todo cuando le agarra ansiedad, come muchos cubos de hielo.

15 **Se muerde la uña del pulgar o aprieta sus manos si algo le preocupas.**

La mayoría se da cuenta lo de las manos, mucha gente lo noto, pero lo de la uña del pulgar si que fue nuevo para mi, nunca la vi hacerlo.

16 **Tiene un don con los bebes.**

Todos lo bebes le sonríen, se ríen con ella, le piden que los carguen, no ahí ningún bebe que no la quiera, es algo increíble, lo mismo pasa con los niños que bajan de los 12 años.

17 **Le encanta dormir con ruidos de lluvia.**

Me dijo que le es super placentero, el ruido del agua golpeando el techo y los truenos o rayos, le facinan, duerme como un bebe, casi siempre se levanta luego de unas horas de larga siesta.

18 **Le encantan los juegos de manos.**

A pesar de su gran temor, hoy ya superado, elsa ama pelear, cuando jugamos siempre terminamos dándonos pequeños golpes o haciéndonos cosquillas, por lo visto no es tan reina como dice.

19** ¡QUIERE TENER HIJOS! **

Esto es algo que sin duda es increíble, ella dice que seria tonto no tener un hijo, es decir, ¿que hace un rey sin heredero? pero me dijo que quiere dos hijos, eso es más de lo que me esperaba, aunque tiene miedo de que sus hijos compartan sus poderes.

20 **Le gusta hablar ****metafóricamente**

Odio cundo hace eso, no logro entender lo que me dice y ella bien lo sabe, el otro día me dijo que dejara de pelear con la gente arrogante ella dijo "Deja de jugar al agredes con palomas" Luego le pedí que me explicar y ella me dijo que lo que significaba no era digno del vocabulario de una princesa o reina.

Como sea, se que aprenderé más cosas de ella a lo largo, ahora que estamos juntas de nuevo, y sin una fría puerta que nos separe.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Segundo capítulo, como lo pidieron, espero que les allá gustado.**


End file.
